The present invention relates generally to an aircraft youth seat and more particularly to a method for improving airline seating marketing and efficiency.
The airline industry is often operated under tight fiscal restraints. Airline production and operations, therefore, is often required to perform at high levels of efficiency. Traditional improvements in efficiency often are implemented on the design side of the industry. The extended lifecycle of many aircraft provides such improvements from rapidly impacting the industry as a whole or providing benefits to existing aircraft. For this reason, existing aircrafts and aircraft designs often retain inefficient and underutilized systems and forms.
This can be especially true of the vast majority of wide body commercial aircraft in operation today. These aircraft often rely heavily on nearly full in-flight paid passenger density in order to provide optimal economic benefits. Although modern approaches commonly are directed towards sales and marketing to fill existing passenger seat layouts, there is ample room for improvement in efficiency by reducing the percentage of underutilized space within the aircraft. Existing layouts are typically comprised of one or two aisles positioned between two or three rows of seats. These seats are positioned generally in columns running fore-aft of the aircraft. In a large portion of the aircraft the width remains constant and therefore the number of seats within each row remains constant. The number of seats is commonly maximized in this area to provide increased efficiency.
In regions of the aircraft, such as aft or forward fuselage, the aircraft width begins to taper down. This tapering is commonly done at a relatively low rate (angle) since it is an efficient aerodynamic solution. The result of this tapering of the aircraft width is that there is commonly not enough room to accommodate the same seat count as the large constant-width portion of the aircraft. As a result of this reduction in dimensions at least one seat must be dropped from that row. This, in turn, leaves an underutilized space that holds potential for both airline efficiency and marketability.
It would be highly desirable to have utilization for such underutilized space that improved airline passenger seating efficiency. It would further be highly desirable to develop utilization for such underutilized space wherein a desirable marketing potential for airline ticket sales could be developed.